wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział I
Jurand, znalazłszy się na podwórzu zamkowym, nie wiedział zrazu, dokąd iść, gdyż knecht, który go przeprowadził przez bramę, opuścił go i udał się ku stajniom. Przy blankach stali wprawdzie żołdacy, to pojedynczo, to po kilku razem, ale twarze ich były tak zuchwałe, a spojrzenia tak szydercze, iż łatwo było rycerzowi odgadnąć, że mu drogi nie wskażą, a jeżeli na pytanie odpowiedzą, to chyba grubiaństwem lub zniewagą. Niektórzy śmieli się, pokazując go sobie palcami; inni poczęli nań znów miotać śniegiem, tak samo jak dnia wczorajszego. Lecz on, spostrzegłszy drzwi większe od innych, nad którymi wykuty był w kamieniu Chrystus na krzyżu, udał się ku nim w mniemaniu, że jeśli komtur i starszyzna znajdują się w innej części zamku lub w innych izbach, to go ktoś przecie musi z błędnej drogi nawrócić. I tak się stało. W chwili gdy Jurand zbliżył się do owych drzwi, obie ich potowy otworzyły się nagle i stanął przed nimi młodzianek z wygoloną głową jak klerycy, ale przybrany w suknię świecką, i zapytał: – Wyście, panie, Jurand ze Spychowa? – Jam jest. – Pobożny komtur rozkazał mi prowadzić was. Pójdźcie za mną. I począł go wieść przez sklepioną wielką sień ku schodom. Przy schodach jednak zatrzymał się i obrzuciwszy Juranda oczyma, znów spytał: – Broni zaś nie macie przy sobie żadnej? Kazano mi was obszukać. Jurand podniósł do góry oba ramiona, tak aby przewodnik mógł dobrze obejrzeć całą jego postać, i odpowiedział: – Wczoraj oddałem wszystko. Wówczas przewodnik zniżył głos i rzekł prawie szeptem: – Tedy strzeżcie się gniewem wybuchnąć, boście pod mocą i przemocą. – Aleć i pod wolą boską – odpowiedział Jurand. I to rzekłszy, spojrzał uważnie na przewodnika, a spostrzegłszy w jego twarzy coś w rodzaju politowania i współczucia, rzekł: – Uczciwość patrzy ci z oczu, pachołku. Odpowieszże mi szczerze na to, o co spytam? – Spieszcie się, panie – rzekł przewodnik. – Oddadzą dziecko za mnie? A młodzieniec podniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem: – To wasze dziecko tu jest? – Córka. – Owa panna w wieży przy bramie? – Tak jest. Przyrzekli ją odesłać, jeśli im się sam oddam. Przewodnik poruszył ręką na znak, że nic nie wie, ale twarz jego wyrażała niepokój i zwątpienie. A Jurand spytał jeszcze: – Prawda–li, że strzegą jej Szomberg i Markwart? – Nie ma tych braci w zamku. Odbierzcie ją jednak, panie, nim starosta Danveld ozdrowieje. Usłyszawszy to, Jurand zadrżał, ale nie było już czasu pytać o nic więcej, gdyż doszli do sali na piętrze, w której Jurand miał stanąć przed obliczem starosty szczytnieńskiego. Pachołek, otworzywszy drzwi, cofnął się na powrót ku schodom. Rycerz ze Spychowa wszedł i znalazł się w obszernej komnacie, bardzo ciemnej, gdyż szklane, oprawne w ołów gomółki przepuszczały niewiele światła, a przy tym dzień był zimowy, chmurny. W drugim końcu komnaty palił się wprawdzie na wielkim kominie ogień, ale źle wysuszone kłody mało dawały płomienia. Dopiero po niejakim czasie, gdy oczy Juranda oswoiły się ze zmrokiem, dostrzegł w głębi stół i siedzących za nim rycerzy, a dalej za ich plecami całą gromadę zbrojnych giermków i równie zbrojnych knechtów, między którymi błazen zamkowy trzymał na łańcuchu oswojonego niedźwiedzia. Jurand potykał się niegdyś z Danveldem, po czym widział go dwukrotnie na dworze księcia mazowieckiego jako posła, ale od tych terminów upłynęło kilka lat; poznał go jednak pomimo mroku natychmiast i po otyłości, i po twarzy, a wreszcie po tym, że siedział za stołem w pośrodku, w poręczastym krześle, mając rękę ujętą w drewniane łupki, opartą na poręczy. Po prawej jego stronie siedział stary Zygfryd de Lowe z Insburka, nieubłagany wróg polskiego plemienia w ogóle, a Juranda ze Spychowa w szczególności; po lewej młodsi bracia Gotfryd i Rotgier. Danveld zaprosił ich umyślnie, aby patrzyli na jego tryumf nad groźnym wrogiem, a zarazem nacieszyli się owocami zdrady, którą na współkę uknuli i do której wykonania dopomogli. Siedzieli więc teraz wygodnie, przybrani w miękkie, z ciemnego sukna szaty, z lekkimi mieczami przy boku – radośni, pewni siebie, spoglądając na Juranda z pychą i z taką niezmierną pogardą, którą mieli zawsze w sercach dla słabszych i zwyciężonych. Długi czas trwało milczenie, albowiem pragnęli się nasycić widokiem męża, którego przedtem po prostu się bali, a który teraz stał przed nimi ze spuszczoną na piersi głową, przybrany w zgrzebny wór pokutniczy, z powrozem u szyi, na którym wisiała pochwa miecza. Chcieli też widocznie, by jak największa liczba ludzi widziała jego upokorzenie, gdyż przez boczne drzwi, prowadzące do innych izb, wchodził, kto chciał, i sala zapełniła się niemal do połowy zbrojnymi mężami. Wszyscy patrzyli z niezmierną ciekawością na Juranda, rozmawiając głośno i czyniąc nad nim uwagi. On zaś, widząc ich, nabrał właśnie otuchy, albowiem myślał w duszy: "Gdyby Danveld nie chciał dotrzymać tego, co obiecywał, nie wzywałby tylu świadków". Tymczasem Danveld skinął ręką i uciszył rozmowy, po czym dał znak jednemu z giermków, ów zaś zbliżył się do Juranda i chwyciwszy dłonią za powróz otaczający jego szyję, przyciągnął go o kilka kroków bliżej do stołu. A Danveld spojrzał z tryumfem po obecnych i rzekł: – Patrzcie, jako moc Zakonu zwycięża złość i pychę. – Daj tak Bóg zawsze! – odpowiedzieli obecni. Nastała znów chwila milczenia, po której Danveld zwrócił się do jeńca: – Kąsałeś Zakon jako pies zapieniony, przeto Bóg sprawił, że jako pies stoisz przed nami, z powrozem na szyi, wyglądając łaski i zmiłowania. – Nie równaj mnie z psem, komturze – odrzekł Jurand – bo czci ujmujesz tym, którzy potykali się ze mną i z mojej ręki polegli. Na te słowa szmer powstał między zbrojnymi Niemcami: nie wiadomo było, czy rozgniewała ich śmiałość odpowiedzi, czy uderzyła j ej słuszność. Lecz komtur nie był rad z takiego obrotu rozmowy, więc rzekł: – Patrzcie, oto tu jeszcze pluje nam w oczy hardością i pychą! A Jurand wyciągnął w górę dłonie jak człowiek, który niebiosa wzywa na świadki, i odrzekł, kiwając głową: – Bóg widzi, że moja hardość została za bramą tutejszą. Bóg widzi i będzie sądził, czy hańbiąc mój stan rycerski, nie pohańbiliście się i sami. Jedna jest cześć rycerska, którą każdy, kto opasan, szanować winien. Danveld zmarszczył brwi, ale w tej chwili błazen zamkowy począł brząkać łańcuchem, na którym trzymał niedźwiadka, i wołał: – Kazanie! kazanie! przyjechał kaznodzieja z Mazowsza! Słuchajcie! Kazanie! Po czym zwrócił się do Danvelda: – Panie! – rzekł – graf Rosenheim, gdy go dzwonnik za wcześnie na kazanie dzwonieniem rozbudził, kazał mu zjeść sznur dzwonniczy od węzła do węzła; ma i ów kaznodzieja powróz na szyi – każcie mu go zjeść, nim kazania dokończy. I to rzekłszy, począł patrzeć na komtura nieco niespokojnie, nie był bowiem pewien, czy ów roześmieje się, czy każe go za niewczesne odezwanie się wysmagać. Lecz bracia zakonni, gładcy, układni, a nawet i pokorni, gdy nie poczuwali się w sile, nie znali natomiast żadnej miary wobec zwyciężonych: więc Danveld nie tylko skinął głową skomorochowi na znak, że na urągowisko pozwala, lecz i sam wybuchnął grubiaństwem tak niesłychanym, ze na twarzach kilku młodszych giermków odbiło się zdumienie. – Nie narzekaj, żeć pohańbiono – rzekł – bo choćbym cię psiarczykiem uczynił, lepszy psiarczyk zakonny niż wasz rycerz! A ośmielony błazen począł krzyczeć: – Przynieś zgrzebło, wyczesz mi niedźwiedzia, a on ci wzajem kudły łapą wyczesze! Na to tu i owdzie ozwały się śmiechy, jakiś głos zawołał spoza pleców braci zakonnych: – Latem będziesz trzcinę na jeziorze kosił! – I raki na ścierwo łowił! – zawołał inny. Trzeci zaś dodał: – A teraz pocznij wrony od wisielców odganiać! Nie zbraknieć tu roboty. Tak to oni szydzili ze strasznego im niegdyś Juranda. Powoli wesołość ogarnęła zgromadzenie. Niektórzy, wyszedłszy zza stołu, poczęli zbliżać się do jeńca, opatrywać go z bliska i mówić: "Toć jest ów dzik ze Spychowa, któremu nasz komtur kły powybijał; pianę pewnie ma w pysku; rad by kogo ciął, ale nie może!" Danveld i inni bracia zakonni, którzy chcieli z początku dać posłuchaniu jakiś uroczysty pozór sądu, widząc, że rzecz obróciła się inaczej, popodnosili się także z ław i pomieszali się z tymi, którzy zbliżyli się ku Jurandowi. Nie był wprawdzie z tego rad stary Zygfryd z Insburka, ale sam komtur mu rzekł: "Rozmarszczcie się, będzie jeszcze większa uciecha!" I poczęli także oglądać Juranda, gdyż to była sposobność rzadka, albowiem który z rycerzy lub knechtów widział go przedtem tak blisko, ten zwykle zamykał oczy potem na wieki. Więc niektórzy mówili także: "Pleczysty jest, chociaż ma kożuch pod worem; można by go grochowinami owinąć i po jarmarkach prowadzać..." Inni zaś jęli wołać o piwo, aby dzień stał im się jeszcze weselszy. Jakoż po chwili zadzwoniły kopiaste dzbańce, a ciemna sala wypełniła się zapachem spadającej spod pokryw piany. Rozweselony komtur rzekł: "Tak właśnie dobrze, niech nie myśli, że jego pohańbienie wielka rzecz!" Więc znowu zbliżali się do niego i trącając go pod brodę konwiami, mówili: "Rad byś pił, mazurski ryju!" – a niektórzy, ulewając na dłonie, chlustali mu w oczy, on zaś stał między nimi, zahukany, zelżony, aż wreszcie ruszył ku staremu Zygfrydowi i widocznie czując, że nie wytrzyma już długo, począł krzyczeć tak głośno, aby zagłuszyć gwar panujący w sali: – Na mękę Zbawiciela i duszne zbawienie, oddajcie mi dziecko, jakoście obiecali! I chciał chwycić prawą dłoń starego komtura, lecz ów odsunął się szybko i rzekł: – Z dala niewolniku! czego chcesz? – Wypuściłem z jeństwa Bergowa i przyszedłem sam, boście obiecali, że za to oddacie mi dziecko, które się tu znajduje. – Kto ci obiecywał? – spytał Danveld. – W sumieniu i wierze ty, komturze! – Świadków nie znajdziesz, ale za nic świadkowie, gdy chodzi o cześć i słowo. – Na twoją cześć! Na cześć Zakonu! – zawołał Jurand. – Tedy córka będzie ci oddana! – odpowiedział Danveld. Po czym zwrócił się do obecnych i rzekł: – Wszystko, co go tu spotkało – niewinna to igraszka, nie w miarę jego występków i zbrodni. Ale żeśmy przyrzekli wrócić mu córkę, jeśli się stawi i upokorzy przed nami, tedy wiedzcie, że słowo Krzyżaka ma być jako słowo Boże niewzruszonym i że ową dziewkę, którąśmy rozbójnikom odjęli, darujem teraz wolnością, a po przykładnej pokucie za grzechy przeciw Zakonowi i jemu do domu wrócić dozwolimy. Zdziwiła niektórych taka mowa, gdyż znając Danvelda i jego dawne do Juranda urazy, nie spodziewali się po nim tej uczciwości. Więc stary Zygfryd, a z nim razem Rotgier i brat Gotfryd spoglądali na niego, podnosząc ze zdumienia brwi i marszcząc czoła, ów jednakże udał, że tych pytających spojrzeń nie widzi, i rzekł: – Córkę ci pod strażą odeślem, ty zaś tu ostaniesz, póki straż nasza bezpiecznie nie wróci i póki okupu nie zapłacisz. Jurand sam był nieco zdumiony, albowiem już był stracił nadzieję, by nawet dla Danusi ofiara jego mogła się na coś przydać, więc spojrzał na Danvelda prawie z wdzięcznością i odpowiedział: – Bóg ci zapłać, komturze! – Poznaj rycerzy Chrystusa – rzekł Danveld. A na to Jurand: – Jużci z niego wszelkie miłosierdzie! Ale żem też dziecka kęs czasu nie oglądał, pozwólże mi dziewkę obaczyć i pobłogosławić. – Ba, i nie inaczej jak wobec nas wszystkich, aby zaś byli świadkowie naszej wiary i łaski. To rzekłszy, kazał przybocznemu giermkowi sprowadzić Danusię, sam zaś zbliżył się do von Lowego, Rotgiera i Gotfryda, którzy otoczywszy go, poczęli szybką i żywą rozmowę. – Nie przeciwię się, lubo nie takiś miał zamiar – mówił stary Zygfryd. A gorący, słynny z męstwa i okrucieństwa Rotgier mówił: – Jak to? nie tylko dziewkę, ale i tego diabelskiego psa wypuścisz, aby znów kąsał? – Nie tak ci jeszcze będzie kąsał! – zawołał Gotfryd. – Ba!... zapłaci okup! – odparł niedbale Danveld. – Choćby wszystko oddał, w rok dwa razy tyle złupi. – Nie przeciwię się co do dziewki – powtórzył Zygfryd – ale na tego wilka nieraz jeszcze owieczki zakonne zapłaczą. – A nasze słowo? – spytał, uśmiechając się, Danveld. – Inaczej mówiłeś... Danveld wzruszył ramionami. – Mało wam było uciechy? – spytał. – Chcecie więcej? Inni zaś otoczyli znów Juranda i w poczuciu chwały, która z uczciwego postępku Danvelda spadła na wszystkich ludzi zakonnych, poczęli mu się chełpić do oczu: – A co, łamignacie! – mówił kapitan zamkowych łuczników – nie tak by postąpili twoi pogańscy bracia z chrześcijańskim naszym rycerzem! – Krew zaś naszą toś pijał? – A my ci za kamień chlebem... Ale Jurand nie uważał już ni na pychę, ni na pogardę, która była w ich słowach: serce miał wezbrane a rzęsy wilgotne. Myślał, że oto za chwilę zobaczy Danusię i że zobaczy ją istotnie z ich łaski, więc spoglądał na mówiących prawie ze skruchą i wreszcie odrzekł: – Prawda! prawda! bywałem wam ciężki, ale... nie zdradliwy. Wtem w drugim końcu sali jakiś głos krzyknął nagle: "Wiodą dziewkę!" – i naraz w całej sali uczyniło się milczenie. Żołnierze rozstąpili się na obie strony, gdyż jakkolwiek żaden z nich nie widział dotąd Jurandówny, a większa ich część z powodu tajemniczości, którą Danveld otaczał swe uczynki nie wiedziała nawet nic ojej pobycie w zamku, jednakże ci, którzy wiedzieli, zdążyli już teraz szepnąć innym o przecudnej jej urodzie. Wszystkie więc oczy skierowały się z nadzwyczajną ciekawością na drzwi, przez które miała się ukazać. Tymczasem naprzód ukazał się giermek, za nim znana wszystkim służka zakonna, ta sama, która jeździła do leśnego dworca, za nią zaś weszła przybrana biało dziewczyna, z rozpuszczonymi włosami przewiązanymi wstążką na czole. I nagle w całej sali rozległ się na kształt grzmotu jeden ogromny wybuch śmiechu. Jurand, który w pierwszej chwili skoczył był ku córce, cofnął się nagle i stał blady jak płótno, spoglądając ze zdumieniem na spiczastą głowę, na sine usta i na nieprzytomne oczy niedojdy, którą mu oddawano jako Danusię. – To nie moja córka! – rzekł trwożnym głosem. – Nie twoja córka? – zawołał Danveld. – Na świętego Liboriusza z Padebornu! To albośmy nie twoją zbójom odbili, albo ci ją jakiś czarownik zmienił, bo innej nie masz w Szczytnie. Stary Zygfryd. Rotgier i Gotfryd zamienili z sobą szybkie spojrzenia, pełne największego podziwu nad przebiegłością danvelda, ale żaden z nich nie miał czasu odezwać się, gdyż Juran począł wołać okropnym głosem: – Jest! jest w Szczytnie! Słyszałem, jako śpiewała, słyszałem głos mojego dziecka! Na to Danveld obrócił się do zebranych i rzekł spokojnie a dobitnie: – Biorę was tu obecnych na świadków, a szczególnie ciebie Zygfrydzie z Insburka, i was, pobożni bracia, Rotgierze i Gotfrydzie, że wedle słowa i uczynionej obietnicy oddaję tę dziewkę o której pobici przez nas zbójcy powiadali, jako jest córką Juranda ze Spychowa. Jeśli zaś nią nie jest – nie nasza w tym wina, ale raczej wola Pana naszego, który w ten sposób chciał wydać Juranda w nasze ręce. Zygfryd i dwaj młodsi bracia skłonili głowy na znak, że słyszą i będą w potrzebie świadczyli. Potem znów zamienili szybkie spojrzenia – gdyż było to więcej, niż sami mogli się spodziewać: schwytać Juranda, nie oddać mu córki, a jednak pozornie dotrzymać obietnicy, któż inny by to potrafił! Lecz Jurand rzucił się na kolana i począł zaklinać Danvelda na wszystkie relikwie w Malborgu, a potem na prochy i głowy rodziców, by oddał mu prawdziwe jego dziecko i nie postępował jako oszust i zdrajca łamiący przysięgi i obietnice. W głosie jego tyle było rozpaczy i prawdy, że niektórzy poczęli się domyślać podstępu, innym zaś przychodziło na myśl, że może naprawdę jaki czarownik odmienił postać dziewczyny. – Bóg patrzy na twoją zdradę! – wołał Jurand. – Na rany Zbawiciela! na godzinę śmierci twojej, oddaj mi dziecko! I wstawszy z klęczek, szedł zgięty we dwoje ku Danveldowi, jakby chciał mu objąć kolana, i oczy błyszczały mu prawie szaleństwem, a głos łamał mu się na przemian bólem, trwogą, rozpaczą i groźbą. Danveld zaś, słysząc wobec wszystkich zarzuty zdrady i oszustwa, począł parskać nozdrzami, wreszcie gniew buchnął mu na twarz jak płomień, więc chcąc do reszty zdeptać nieszczęśnika, posunął się również ku niemu i pochyliwszy się do jego ucha, szepnął przez zaciśnięte zęby: – Jeślić ją oddam – to z moim bękartem... Lecz w tej samej chwili Jurand ryknął jak buhaj: obie jego dłonie chwyciły Danvelda i podniosły go w górę. W sali rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk: "Oszczędź!!" – po czym ciało komtura uderzyło z tak straszną siłą o kamienną podłogę, że mózg z roztrzaskanej czaszki obryzgał bliżej stojących Zygfryda i Rotgiera. Jurand skoczył ku bocznej ścianie, przy której stały zbroje, i porwawszy wielki dwuręczny miecz runął jak burza na skamieniałych z przerażenia Niemców. Byli to ludzie przywykli do bitew, rzezi i krwi, a jednak upadły w nich serca tak dalece, że nawet gdy odrętwienie minęło, poczęli się cofać i pierzchać, jak stado owiec pierzcha przed wilkiem, który jednym uderzeniem kłów zabija. Sala zabrzmiała okrzykami przerażenia, tupotem nóg ludzkich, brzękiem przewracanych naczyń, wyciem pachołków, rykiem niedźwiedzia, który wyrwawszy się z rąk skomorocha, począł wdrapywać się na wysokie okno – i rozpaczliwym wołaniem o zbroje, o tarcze, o miecze i kusze. Zabłysła wreszcie broń i kilkadziesiąt ostrzy skierowało się ku Jurandowi, lecz on niebaczny na nic, na wpół obłąkany, sam skoczył ku nim i rozpoczęła się walka dzika, niesłychana, podobniejsza do rzezi niż do orężnej rozprawy. Młody i zapalczywy brat Gotfryd pierwszy zastąpił drogę Jurandowi, lecz ów odwalił mu błyskawicą miecza głowę wraz z ręką i łopatką; za czym padł z jego ręki kapitan łuczników i ekonom zamkowy von Bracht i Anglik Hugues, który choć nie bardzo rozumiał, o co chodzi, litował się jednak nad Jurandem i jego męką, a wydobył oręż dopiero po zabiciu Danvelda. Inni, widząc straszliwą siłę i rozpętanie męża, zbili się w kupę, by razem stawić opór, ale sposób ten gorszą jeszcze sprowadził klęskę, gdyż on z włosem zjeżonym na głowie, z obłąkanymi oczyma, cały oblany krwią i krwią dyszący, rozhukany, zapamiętały, łamał, rozrywał i rozcinał strasznymi cięciami miecza tę zbitą ciżbę, waląc ludzi na podłogę spluskaną posoką, jak burza wali krze i drzewa. I przyszła znów chwila okropnej trwogi, w której zdawało się, że ten straszliwy Mazur sam jeden wytnie i wymorduje tych wszystkich ludzi i że równie jak wrzaskliwa psiarnia nie może bez pomocy strzelców pokonać srogiego odyńca, tak i ci zbrojni Niemcy do tego stopnia nie mogą się zrównać z jego potęgą i wściekłością, że walka z nim jest tylko dla nich śmiercią i zagubą. – Rozproszyć się! otoczyć go! z tyłu razić! – krzyknął stary Zygfryd de Lowe. Więc rozbiegli się po sali, jak rozprasza się stado szpaków na polu, na które runie z góry jastrząb krzywodzioby, lecz nie mogli go otoczyć, albowiem w szale bojowym zamiast szukać miejsca do obrony, począł ich gonić wokół ścian i kogo dognał – ten marł jakby rażony gromem. Upokorzenia, rozpacz, zawiedziona nadzieja, zmienione w jedną żądzę krwi, zdawały się mnożyć w dziesięcioro jego okrutną przyrodzoną siłę. Mieczem, do którego najtężsi między Krzyżaki mocarze potrzebowali obu rąk, władał jak piórem jedną. Nie szukał życia, nie szukał ocalenia, nie szukał nawet zwycięstwa, szukał pomsty, i jako ogień albo jako rzeka, która zerwawszy tamy, niszczy ślepo wszystko, co jej prądowi opór stawi, tak i on, straszliwy, zaślepiony niszczyciel – porywał, łamał, deptał, mordował i gasił żywoty ludzkie. Nie mogli go razić przez plecy, gdyż z początku nie mogli go dognać, a przy tym pospolici żołdacy bali się zbliżać nawet z tyłu, rozumiejąc, że gdyby się obrócił, żadna moc ludzka nie wyrwie ich śmierci. Innych chwyciło zupełne przerażenie na myśl, że zwykły mąż nie mógłby sprawić tylu klęsk i że mają do czynienia z człowiekiem, któremu jakieś nadludzkie siły w pomoc przychodzą. Lecz stary Zygfryd, a z nim brat Rotgier wpadli na galerię, która biegła ponad wielkimi oknami sali, i poczęli nawoływać innych, aby chronili się za nimi, ci zaś czynili to skwapliwie, tak że na wąskich schodkach przepychali się wzajem, pragnąc jak najprędzej dostać się na górę i stamtąd razić mocarza, z którym wszelka walka wręcz okazywała się niepodobną. Wreszcie ostatni zatrzasnął drzwi prowadzące na chór i Jurand pozostał sam na dole. Z galerii ozwały się krzyki radości, tryumfu i wnet poczęły lecieć na rycerza dębowe ciężkie zydle, ławy i żelazne kuny od pochodni. Jeden z pocisków trafił go w czoło nad brwiami i zalał mu krwią twarz. Jednocześnie rozwarły się wielkie drzwi wchodowe i przywołani przez górne okna knechci wpadli hurmem do sali, zbrojni w dzidy, halabardy, topory, kusze, w ostrokoły, drągi, powrozy i we wszelką broń Jaką każdy mógł naprędce pochwycić. A szalony Jurand obtarł lewą ręką krew z twarzy, aby nie ćmiła mu wzroku, zebrał się w sobie – i rzucił się na cały tłum. W sali rozległy się znów jęki, szczęk żelaza, zgrzyt zębów i przeraźliwe głosy mordowanych mężów. Krzyżacy 33